


Fit For A Prince

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Isabel's Books, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, happy birthday roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Roman celebrates his birthday
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Kudos: 15





	Fit For A Prince

Roman woke up on the morning of his birthday full of excitement and glee. Before jumping out of bed and going downstairs, all with a huge grin on his face. For he loved birthdays almost as much as Patton did. For it was known that Patton loved celebrating his fellow side's birthdays. 

Making his way to the stairs Roman could see that a literal red carpet was trailing down on the steps, making its way to the kitchen where it stopped. Roman skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, following the red carpet. The kitchen looked the same as it always did but the dining area was decorated like a medieval castle. 

The table was covered in red silk and the plate and cups looked to be made out of silver, the silverware looked to be made out of gold. There were several tapestries hanging from the walls. Each one bore a single letter and all the banners spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Roman!’

Patton walked into the dinning room holding a tray of food and squealed when he saw Roman. He quickly placed the food unto the table and ran over to him, tackling the prince in a huge hug. 

“Happy Birthday Roman!” Patton yelled and Roman laughed and hugged his friend back.

“Thanks Pat.” 

Patton released him from the hug only to grab his hand and pulled him over to the table “I made you your favorite breakfast.” He said and Roman could see the french toast and powdered sugar on the table. “The others will be down in a minute.”

As if on cue Logan descended the stairs and sat down at his usual place, sipping at the coffee that waited for him. “Hello Roman,” he greeted “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks nerd.” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil came down several minutes later and wished Roman a happy birthday and Patton finished putting the food on the table. 

They all then ate their breakfast and chatted like they always did. Later that day the sides would go into the real world to celebrate with Thomas. And by the end of the day Roman would gladly say that it was a birthday fit for a prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a while and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that not only is this a day late but its super short. 
> 
> I recently got a new job so a lot of my time is spent. I am hoping to get some more writing done for a one-shot I am working on next week. 
> 
> Please stay safe everyone.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
